battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
G36
The Heckler & Koch G36 is a 5.56×45mm assault rifle, designed in the early 1990s by Heckler & Koch (H&K) in Germany as a replacement for the heavier 7.62mm G3 battle rifle. It was accepted into service with the Bundeswehr in 1995, replacing the G3. The G36 is gas-operated and feeds from a 30-round translucent detachable box magazine or a 100-round C-Mag drum magazine. Variants of the G36 include the G36E (Export), a full length export variant largely identical to the base G36, a shortened G36K (kurz, "short"), a further compacted G36C (Compact), and the light machine gun MG36. Battlefield 2 The G36 appears in Battlefield 2 in three models: C, E, and K. G36C The G36C is the Tier One unlock for the Special Forces kit in Battlefield 2. It possesses a fairly low spread and moderate damage, coupled with an average rate of fire and average reload time. Like the QBZ-97, it is one of the few carbines which lacks an optic. Gallery G36C BF2.png|The G36C in first person BF2 G36C ADS.jpg|Iron Sights of the G36C BF2 G36C Reloading.jpg|Reloading the G36C BF2 G36C Renders.png|3D models of the G36C in Battlefield 2. G36C Unlock Icon.png|The G36C unlock icon. G36K The G36K is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Special Forces, issued to the SAS Special Forces kit. Like most of the carbines, the G36K possesses fairly low spread and recoil, with a thirty-round magazine, fair rate of fire, and moderate damage. Statistically, the weapon performs nearly identically to the G36C, with identical recoil and near-identical spread (the K variant has slightly inferior proned spread -- 0.015 higher zoomed and 0.02 higher unzoomed), but slightly higher damage. However, the K variant is capable of a three-round-burst mode which the C variant lacks. Gallery G36K BF2.png|The G36K in first person BF2 G36K ADS.jpg|Iron Sights of the G36K BF2 G36E Reloading.jpg|Reloading the G36K G36E The G36E ' is a weapon featured in ''Battlefield 2 for the Medic Kit. The G36E sports similar stats to the G36C, but with a slightly higher damage output and less recoil. Compared to its variants, the G36E has semi-automatic and three-round-burst fire modes, whereas the G36C has semi-automatic and fully automatic fire modes and the G36K possesses three-round-burst and full-auto firemodes. Gallery G36E BF2.png|The G36E in first person BF2 G36E ADS.jpg|Iron Sights of the G36E BF2 G36K Reloading.jpg|Reloading the G36E G36E Unlock Icon.jpg|The G36E unlock icon. Battlefield 3 The '''G36C is a carbine featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer/Co-op The G36C is used by the GIGN and National Police in Comrades and The Eleventh Hour. It can be picked up only in Comrades. Multiplayer The G36C is unlocked after achieving 110,000 Engineer score. It has very average stats for a carbine, featuring a reasonably controllable recoil, average accuracy, and a typical carbine damage profile (25 to 14.3). Although it is controllable, the accuracy past 50m combined with the average fire rate and low damage makes it inferior to assault rifles and long range optimized carbines like the ACW-R and the SCAR-H. At closer ranges, the G36C has good handling traits, losing little accuracy on the move, and performing good as far as hip-fire, giving it an edge over assault rifles with similar fire rates. But, the 750 RPM fire rate will lose battles against higher rate of fire weapons such as the AEK-971, FAMAS, and the MTAR. The G36C has bulky iron sights, which are out of focus. A large portion of peripheral vision is cut out, and the sight hole is small. This combined with the rather large front post make optics a preferable choice if desiring to use the G36C at range as the iron sights practically create a big blind spot at range. The holographic sight provides a good balance between zoom and accuracy, and the red dot sight specializing in close engagements. Gallery 800px-Battlefield 3 Paris.jpg|The G36C in the mission Comrades. BF3_G36C_FPV.png|G36C in First-Person view BF3_G36C_ADS.png|Iron Sights of G36C BF3_G36C_MA.png|G36C with assorted attachments BF3_G36C_TPV.png|G36C in Third-Person view Battlefield 4 |recoil1st = 1.85× |recoildec = 18 |spreaduz = 2 hip, 1.5 crouch, 1 prone (static) 2.5 hip, 2 crouch, 1.5 prone (moving) |spreadz = 0.3 (static) 0.8 (moving) |spreadinc = 0.084 |spreaddec = 14.7 |source = http://symthic.com/bf4-weapon-info?w=G36C }} The G36C is a carbine in Battlefield 4 and was first seen in the killfeed of the Battlefield 4: "Paracel Storm" Multiplayer Trailer. Singleplayer The G36C is unlocked by completing the Bronze assignment in Kunlun Mountains by obtaining 5,000 points. It is equipped with a Tri Beam Laser, Muzzle Brake and Potato Grip. It features a Flecktarn Urban finish. Multiplayer The G36C plays differently from its Battlefield 3 counterpart, having one of the highest stability statistics of the carbines, but lacking in rate of fire. Because of this, the G36C has trouble at closer ranges and is best used at medium ranges. Long range combat is also feasible if the right attachments are equipped and the weapon's rate of fire is controlled with burst fire. The G36C's stability can be increased further using the Muzzle Brake or the Compensator, and the Angled Grip or the Folding Grip. As an alternative, one could increase accuracy using the Heavy Barrel and the Stubby Grip or Potato Grip at the cost of some stability. Gallery BF4 G36C-1.png|First person view BF4 G36C-2.png|Iron sights BF4 G36C-3.png|Reloading BF4 G36C-4.png|Cocking Battlefield Hardline }} The G36C is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is a purchasable weapon for the Operator kit for the Law Enforcement faction. It has significantly less horizontal spread than the other available Assault Rifles and Carbines. By default, the G36C is equipped with Holographic Sight. It has the lowest damage of all carbines but to balance this it has a very easily controlled recoil. Gallery BFHL G36Cmodel.png|'G36C' BFHL g36c.png|Beta weapon image Trivia Battlefield 2 *All of the G36 models have their Selective fire switch set to safe. Battlefield Hardline *The G36C has markings on the side of the weapon including 'KH G36c' and rather bizarrely 'cal. 6mm BB' and 'ELECTRIC AIR GUN', suggesting the weapon was probably modeled after an airsoft replica instead of the actual carbine. *The G36C appears on the Mechanic Unlocked Patch, despite it being an Operator weapon. *During the Open Beta, the G36C was originally a Criminal weapon, but was switched to Law Enforcement following the Beta, with Criminals instead getting the M416. This was probably due to Law Enforcement having access to both the M16A3 and M416, which were similarly functioning high-rate of fire weapons, while the Criminal rifles were mostly slower firing and higher damaging. The switch helped balance out the discrepancy between the two faction's weapons.Changes From The Beta - Official Battlefield Hardline Website - Retrieved March 12, 2015 External links *G36 on Wikipedia *G36 on Modern Firearms References de:G36C ru:G36C Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 2 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 2 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 3 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 4 Category:Carbines of Battlefield Hardline